The success of genetic epidemiology lies in replication of results, and in joining with other cohorts to boost statistical power. To that end, this project draws on the AGES-Reykjavik Study and Health, Aging, and Body Composition (Health ABC) Study, both of which have been involved in candidate gene studies and have completed genome-wide association studies (GWAS). Genotypes from both studies have been imputed to 2.5 million SNPs from the international HapMap Project and further imputed to the 1,000 Genomes panel which yields approximatelyl 8.5 million SNPs. A variety of exome regions have also been genotyped using chip technology. AGES-Reykjavik and Health ABC share several phenotypes in common - measurement of adipose tissue, muscle area, muscle density, measures of grip and quadricep strength, assessment of physical functioning, and numerous other aging-related phenotypes. All analysis for these bone and body composition traits will be done as a collaboration between AGES-Reykjavik and the Health ABC Studies. We will join the results in a meta-analysis and consider joining with consortia of other epidemiologic GWAS to further support or refute our findings. Both the AGES-Reykjavik and Health ABC Studies participate in the Cohorts for Heart and Aging Research in Genomic Epidemiology (CHARGE) Consortium.